Kids these days
by penned-name
Summary: Kids these days are wilder. A bit hard headed and full of themselves. Most of the time misunderstood. But, haven't you realized? They are a little bit SMARTER and COMPASSIONATE too? Naruto plans for an unplanned roadtrip that will change their lives 4evr.


Kids these days By: Neknek 

Neji: Dude, can't you just understand my point? If there were just a right person to tell me to do such thing, it would definitely not be you. Really. I tell you.

Naruto: So, you are telling me there's a RIGHT person for the job, and if ever- it's definitely not me? Who cares if I don't? The point is- _MY POINT is_- I need something different. We need something different.

Neji: It isn't cool men, way not cool. What more could you ask for? And hey, put this in to mind. It's not that easy. Think ahead. The car. Whose car are we going to use? Food. How are you going to survive without enough food? And money, yeah, money. And wait, wait, wait. Do you know how to drive?

Naruto: Well, wait till you hear this one…

Neji & Naruto: …………

Neji: What? 

Naruto: HA! I just got my driving license last summer, while your family on vacation on that boring tropical island. See, I just can't take doing nothing while Hinata is gone.

Neji: …… right. (sounding hesitant)

Naruto: So, there's no big prob. The car isn't a problem; we can sneak to one of our parent's car and zoom just like that.

Neji: sighIt's not thateasy Naruto, things doesn't go the way you always think it would be. The thing is, you always think everything is possible without even thinking! When will you grow up? You never grow up.

(voice from the background) _Neji! Move away your guitars form the sala or I'll throw em' on the trash!!!_

Naruto: You got it Neji! That's exactly my point. We don't have to think. Everything would just fall in to place. It would be fun, trust me. Where did all the adventure blood in you go? 

Neji: You are sounding stupid Naruto.

(background) _Neji! You should be thankful I'm still allowing you to keep your music trash in my house!!!_

_Neji: Wait Dad! I'll be over in a minute!_

Naruto: Your Dad really hate you does he?

Neji: sigh You know, I'll give everything to escape this life, but your idea is way to hasty. Everything doesn't and shouldn't go instant! And knowing you, I'm afraid, I will just lead myself to trouble.

Naruto: Well, nothing hurts more than a friend putting you down. But Neji, just imagine this. Just picture it--- Tomorrow night, with out anyone knowing but us, we will sneak in a car, with anyone who wants to join, to a place we don't even had an idea of! We'll build a new phase of our lives, a story we can tell to our children, to our grandchildren! Who knows what can happen? We can meet people that can change our lives forever! 

Neji: I don't think so. I'm already tired of taking risks.

Naruto: Hey, everything is different now. We are adults now, I mean, we could already make decisions for ourselves, we can take care of ourselves! Picture it dude. Imagine that! 

Neji: Hey Naruto, listen, you just had said it. We are adults now- and everything is not just play. sigh Just go and find someone else to talk to. And the idea of not telling this to Hinata? And not even joining her? Be grateful I'm a loyal friend, I don't dare to tell her your stupid idea, or else maybe she'll come with you.

Naruto: Well, do not tell her whatever happens.

Neji: You don't even have a concise plan when to come back… and remember, we are students. We have lessons everyday. I don't want to fail. My parents already misunderstands me, do you want them to see me as the worst son? 

Naruto: But, Neji---

Neji: We have an early class tomorrow, (_voice background: Brother! Father's really mad now, will you go down here already!)_ it's running late now, Do you hear that? Even your girlfriend is calling me… maybe you want to talk to her?

Naruto: No, I'll talk to her tomorrow.

Neji: Good. Talk to her and do something good for a change. Drop your stupid idea, ok? See you at Algebra first thing in the morning. Ja!

Neji: Wa-wait-----

(Busy tone)

**Well, that's wasn't how I picture it would go. Stupid little Neji. Dropping the phone when I'm not yet finished talking. I thought he'd say: COOL MEN! LET'S GET OUT OF THIS FRIGGIN TOWN! But look at just how it went! I mean, here I am offering this cool idea- the biggest adventure of our lives, and he's talking crap and thinking I'm talking PLAY. Well, HA! He just can't see how big he'll be missing. I'll just inform the others. So much for informing you first, Neji boy!**

……………………………………………………………

A 17-year-old teenage boy was walking the streets, his rucksack loaded with stuffs. His golden-kissed hair is not neatly combed, but his eyes- those shining blue orbs, is more than enough to forget that messy hair. He's all grown-up now, that's what he thinks, and so, he walked slowly, with his chest pumped up and his chin, high. Almost everyone is deceived, not until you know him deeply, because you know, he is still the old Naruto. The little go-for-everything, passion-filled kid, thinking he's too good to fail anything.

But really, damn it, he looked so good with that matured look. Although his chucks were a little bit soiled up, and his jeans all-faded, it just added more punch to his character.

Naruto then stopped in front of a 2-storey house and gave a sweet smile. He jumped over the fence although he could have ringed the doorbell, and landed smoothly on the new mowed grass inside.

A big rotweiler came running towards him, but it didn't frightened Naruto, he even walked slowly to meet it.

"Sshhh…" He ducked down and patted the dog's head. "Don't be too excited seeing me, our princess' parents might wake up…" He then gave the dog some hand strokes on the body and stood up straight again. The dog followed him while he walk at the back of the house, and the dog is wagging its tail with excitement.

Naruto had no time to take notice of the dog as he is now eyeing a windowpane on the second floor. He got some dog snack from his knapsack and threw it away to get rid of the dog. Soon after, he got some little stones and started throwing in on the window.

"Come on sweetie…" He threw another stone on the window. "Come on…"

About a minute or so, the window was pushed up, and a gorgeous black haired lady appeared.

"Who is throwing stones on my---NARUTO!" Her eyes turned in to a shocked expression as she saw Naruto below in her room's windowpane.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" He said, his eyes shot straight on Hinata's white ones. He made the most charming grin.

"Why are you here! It's still very early. Are you here to see Neji? Going to first class with him?" Hinata asked in a whispery tone.

"Nonsense my princess, let's not fool ourselves, you know I'm here to see you… I have to see you first before anything else in the morning." Naruto said with his eyes glistening. He bowed after finishing the sentence that made strands of his hair played by the cool morning breeze. He immediately set back his sight back on Hinata's eyes as he comes back to his good-postured position.

Hinata just stood there, thinking of what to say.

"Ha-ha, we-ll, I guess you already saw me? Now tell me, what will you do next after this?" Hinata asked with a little bit teasing on her tone.

"Well, Ehem." He pretended clearing his throat. "Seeing you isn't enough. There's one more important thing I want to do before leaving your sight." Naruto said playfully. He then jumped on a tree and hold in to one of the strongest branches. He then started to climb it. It was easy for Naruto reaching the branch that levels Hinata's window. His shoulders had grown broad and his arms and legs are strong and tight with muscles.

"Whoa, whoa easy on that Naruto… don't tell me you'll gonna jump from there?"

"Well, just to prove how badly I need to touch you…"

He then jumped towards the window and landed just on a perfect spot that he can wrap his left arm on Hinata's hips.

"Nothing beats on feeling you before anything else in the morning." Naruto's right hand is now playing with Hinata's face. "You idiot, you could have fallen---"He silenced her by running down his fingertips on her porcelain white cheeks then clearing out the silk-raven strands of hair towards her ear. "Who cares? I mean I'll make sure I wont fall." Naruto looked down on Hinata, he had grown so tall; he looked at her like a fierce tiger, as he pushed Hinata's hips closer to him. His right hand worked its way on Hinata's back of the neck as he pushed her face closer to his.

"_I want to see you later this afternoon, maybe at 5pm."_ He positioned his mouth very close to Hinata's ears. His soft whisper sent chilling sensation to Hinata, her skin-hair all standing up. Hinata shuddered as she felt Naruto's teeth biting her earlobes. Naruto's left hand suddenly turned into the likeness of a fast snake as it slipped involuntarily inside Hinata's shirt. Hinata could not think clear as the snake moved faster, feeling her smoothness, exploring her curves.

"_Yes! And where?"_ Hinata bit her lips, trying to concentrate. She doesn't want to wake her parents up. It's hard keeping quiet; especially that Naruto is already using his tongue to explore her ears, going down, down to her neck.

"At the school parking lot, honey." Naruto continued, now whispering it to her other ear. Hinata could not utter any words as Naruto played with her other ear using his tongue. She gave off soft pleasured sounds as she nodded; no one would say no to a guy with such foreplay skill. Hinata felt hotter as she tried not grabbing Naruto's private member. Naruto stopped as he felt Hinata resisting. With this, he looked on Hinata's eyes like a hungry eagle. Naruto's piercing eyes shifted to Hinata's chest, wanting to feel it.

"I don't want waking up my Parents… and Neji too." She said, now getting off their closeness. She sat on her bed, and she bounced along with its softness. Naruto sat beside her and the notion that they are in together in the same bed made Naruto want to ravage her girlfriend.

"Well, baby, just this once okay, isn't it exciting, making love under caution of getting caught?" He said almost kissing Hinata. His left arm is already extended on Hinata's side, leaving him easy to control over Hinata anytime. He used his right hand to push Hinata's shoulder down to her own bed… when someone knocked on the door.

"Damn it!" Naruto said.

"Hinata, Hinata…" Naruto was irritated to the voice outside. He stood up and instead of hiding, he opened the door himself.

"Have you seen my the chords to my new written song? I swear I had placed it---"

"Well I haven't my dear friend. Ta-ta!" He closed the door again. He hated Neji's voice at times like this. He can't help to feel irritated remembering their phone conversation last night. But naruto is not just that type. Nothing is big deal for him. A friend is always a friend.

The door banged four more times. "Hey! Hey! It's too early in the morning for--- doing! Whatever you are trying to do, dickhead! Open up or I'll wake up dad below!"

The door opened up. Opened by Hinata. Well, Naruto is already gone, had escaped from the door a little bit irritated, but he was laughing all through out. And just to tease Neji, after some good many minutes, he ringed their doorbell. It was answered by Neji and Hinata's mom and he asked for Neji, telling their mom that he went by to walk with Neji to school.

"Damn you Naruto. You're the damnest friend I ever had. Well, I could have beaten you down to pieces a while ago, and look at us now, walking to school together."

Naruto just laughed. "That's why I really want you to go with us tonight. We'll do out of ordinary stuffs we use to do when we were still kids. I miss that in you----"

Neji stayed silent. "It's still a no Naruto. And, I just can't believe it, you even planned to make love with my sister before you go to this trip you stupidly planned? So, I hope you aint no serious anymore."

"Well, you'll just be sorry. We are all prepared for tonight."

"We? So who are you with then now?"

"Me and Chouji. And… uhm, I'll find more willing companions in school later. If I were you, you'll join us. I know you wana, your just so prideful to admit."

"I don't. Damn you."

"You can bring Ino if you like, and I'll allow you to have sex on the back of the car all day if that's what you like. But it's better if you leave your girlfriend. That's way cooler." Naruto then hasten his walk towards school leaving Neji pissed off.

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY SISTER WITH SOME FLING YOU!!!!! ARG!!!" With closed fists, Neji was punching the air.

"Hahaha." Naruto laughed walking fast, running soon after. But deep inside he knew he wouldn't. He'll never hurt Hinata with some fling; he loves her more than anything else in this world. He may seems not serious most of the time, but anything about Hinata is an important matter, she might even be the reason why he is doing all of this—all of these bizarre ideas of a fast-planned journey. He just really wants to find something. Something. About what? Who knows? For whom? For Hinata, maybe, but to himself specially. And he knows he needs some friends to back him up to this journey he planned. And he's more than willing to help them find their own answers…

**Sorry everything's a little bit OOC. But hey give me a chance. I just want their characters. Please review. I got the next three chapters mapped on my mind- not clear yet though. Suggestions needed and highly appreciated. **


End file.
